


The Bravery of Adrien Agreste; Honeymoon Side-quest. Part 2

by Druwho



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Oral Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druwho/pseuds/Druwho
Summary: Part 2 of Marinette and Adrien's honeymoon. After some sweet, but awkward first-time sex, Adrien is determined to be a good lover.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 22
Kudos: 319





	The Bravery of Adrien Agreste; Honeymoon Side-quest. Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Have you ever drank a bunch of wine, then written a smutty chapter, then got embarrassed at what you wrote? I told myself if my last M-rated chapter received 100 kudos, I’d clean this one up and post it. So,... here ya go! *promptly runs into the forest to hide*
> 
> Previously, Marinette and Adrien got married to emancipate Adrien. After champagne, and a tickle fight, they had some awkward first-time sex. Sober, Marinette doesn’t regret their actions, because it was a special occasion afterall. (She also previously told Adrien that she made out with Chat Noir)
> 
> Takes place immediately following [Chapter 21 of the Bravery of Adrien Agreste](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22458616/chapters/57199546). Adrien tried to kiss her, but his loud stomach growls interrupted.

“We should probably order from room service before the kitchen closes,” Marinette announced, stepping away.

Adrien pouted back at her. 

Marinette raised her finger and booped his nose playfully. “It’s okay.” There was mischief in her voice. “There’s plenty of time before breakfast.”

Adrien huffed over to the hotel phone. He pretended to glare at Marinette while he waited for the other line to pick up. “Yes, I’d like to order some room service.” He said politely. When the voice on the other side asked when he would like, Adrien groaned in annoyance. “You choose, two entrés, some strawberries, and a large cheese plate.” He saw Marinette’s eyebrow raise at the mention of cheese. Adrien shrugged, perhaps now was the time to let her think he had a cheese addiction.

He hung up and walked back to his bride, Adrien smiled as he stood in front of her, intentionally invading her space. “They said about thirty minutes.” He leaned down until his nose almost touched hers. “What shall we do in the meantime?”

Marinette’s face flushed, it was adorable. “Umm… we should probably talk? About what’s next. Maybe establish some rules?”

Adrien reached out to grab her by the waist, he pulled her close until their chests were flush with each other. “Rules for special occasions?”

Marinette nodded.

“Have I ever told you about Tuesdays?”

She raised her eyebrows in confusion. “Um, no?”

“Very special to me, Tuesdays.” Adrien leaned down until his lips brushed against hers. “I celebrate every one.”

Marinette took a shaky breath, but she didn’t move away. Adrien’s heart beat faster as he waited for a reaction, Her eyes were cast down, watching his mouth. Adrien pushed his lips forward, ever so slightly. The kiss was gentle and chaste, a stark contrast to their earlier ones.

Adrien backed away and looked into her beautiful eyes. It pained him to see sadness there.

“I don’t regret what happened,” Marinette spoke softly, but firmly. “But this needs to be just tonight.”

Adrien felt an icy wave of disappointment wash over him. He took a deep breath and looked away. He was expecting it, but that didn’t make it easy to hear.

“Hey,” Marinette coaxed gently as she cupped his cheek with her hand. “Please don’t be sad. This was really fast, Adrien. We didn’t even kiss until earlier today.”

_Not that you know of..._

“It’s just… I really liked being with you, Marinette.” Adrien pleaded, his voice quiet. “I like the feel of you, and the smell of you, and the sexy sounds you make.”

“I’ll still be here for you Adrien, all the cuddles and cheek kisses you can take.” Marinette rose up on her toes and kissed his cheek gently.

Adrien gazed back at her, then lowered his forehead to hers. “But it's still our wedding night, right?” 

Marinette giggled and nodded back. Suddenly, Adrien got an idea.

“Come!” He reached out and grabbed her wrist. “Let’s take a shower before the food arrives.” Excitedly, he led her into the bathroom.

“A shower? To… together?” stammered Marinette. She was always so cute when she stuttered.

“We’ve done more together,” replied Adrien smugly. He flashed her a brilliant smile before opening the door to the large shower stall. He turned on the faucet and spun around to face Marinette.

Her face was bright red and she was chewing on her lip with her brows furrowed.

Adrien released her wrist. “You don’t have to if you’re uncomfortable. Really, you can tell me.”

“It’s just… you’ll be able to see me, all of me.” Marinette whispered, “It was darker before.”

Adrien sighed. Marinette was beautiful, he wished she could be a bit more confident in herself. “I saw quite a bit before.” He reached down to grab her hand. Slowly, Adrien brought it to his lips and then tenderly kissed it. “And I _really_ liked everything I saw.”

Marinette’s chest was rising and falling rapidly. She looked at him with unsure eyes.

Adrien released her hand, “Here,” he said gently, “I’ll go first.” Without breaking eye contact, Adrien slipped off his boxers. Unashamed, he stood naked before her.

Marinette’s eyes grew large as her mouth dropped. Adrien smiled as he saw her gaze drop to see him, all of him. A giggle bubbled out of her throat before her hands flew up to cover her mouth.

“Liking what you see?” Okay, maybe Adrien shouldn’t tease… but then again, jokes seem to make Marinette more comfortable.

“That’s umm…” Marinette cleared her throat. “Bigger than I thought it was.” She smiled as she looked up at him. “How do you fit that in your skinny jeans?”

“It’s not always like that.” Adrien winked. “I try not to think about pretty girls when I wear restrictive clothing.”

“Yeah...” Marinette audibly swallowed, “you’d have to have all your clothes altered.”

The water was warm now, and steam started to fill the room.

“Well,” Adrien announced softly, “I’m getting in now. You can join me if you like.” Adrien turned to get into the shower, suddenly, he felt Marinette grip his arm.

“Wait.” She said nervously. Marinette closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Adrien had to stop himself from bouncing with excitement as she reached for the knot on her robe. With her eyes still closed, she loosened the tie and let the robe drop to the floor.

Adrien found it hard to breathe as he gazed at Marinette’s naked body. True, he had seen her before, but all the details were hidden in the meager light. Now, he could see the pale pinks of her nipples. He could see the freckles on the tops of her shoulders. Marinette stood stiffly, with her eyes clamped shut, her breasts rising and falling as she breathed. It was the most beautiful sight Adrien had ever seen.

“You’re beautiful, Marinette,” he whispered. Gently, he took her hand and led her into the warm falling water.

The shower stall had plenty of room for both of them. Like a gentleman, Adrien let Marinette have the water first. He watched her intently as she leaned her head back, letting the water run through her hair. When she opened her eyes to look back at him, her hair was pushed back away from her forehead. Adrien loved seeing her whole face. Her eyes playfully twinkled back at him.

Adrien stepped into the stream of water next, hating that he had to look away from Marinette to rinse his hair. When he looked over to her again, she was staring at his chest, a small lusty smile on her face. “You can touch me, you know.” Adrien offered. “I’d like that.”

Marinette giggled and looked away, her eyes falling to a packaged piece of soap on the shower shelf. She unwrapped it and lathered the suds in her hands. Adrien smiled back at her as she placed her soapy palms on his chest. He _really_ wanted to touch her, but he held back.

Slowly, Marinette splayed her fingers across his chest, her hands sliding with ease. She reached up to trace his collarbones, then moved to caress his shoulder muscles. Adrien sighed into her light touches, secretly wishing she would touch him harder.

Marinette pulled her fingers away and lathered her hands once more. This time, she gently stroked her fingers along his abdomen, her thumbs tracing the muscles of his stomach. Adrien flexed, wanting her to feel all the contours of his stomach. She had a big smile on her face now. Adrien reminded himself to start his workouts again, to keep up his physique.

Her soapy fingers stopped at the base of his stomach. She was chewing on her lip again, no longer smiling. Adrien could sense her hesitation. “It’s okay, Marinette,” he whispered.

She closed her eyes and reached lower, her fingers wrapping around his length with feather-light touches. Marinette gently caressed the soft skin. Adrien bit his lip and moaned, closing his eyes. Her touches were too soft, too delicate. He wanted… no needed, to feel more of her on his body.

“Is.. is this okay?” she asked shyly.

Adrien opened his eyes and smiled at her. “More than okay. You… um, don’t need to be so gentle.” 

Marinette giggled. Her touches were stronger now, however, there was no real rhythm. It was a different frustration for Adrien. His desire had become a deep pounding ache inside him, he didn’t want to scare Marinette away, but he wasn’t sure how much more he could take.

He slid his arm around her wet naked waist pulling her softly against his chest, their wet skin slid against each other. Adrien stared at her face, hoping her earlier hesitation was gone. Marinette met his eyes briefly, before dropping her gaze to his lips. _Good enough_ , he thought as he lowered his mouth to hers.

Marinette’s mouth accepted him eagerly, their wet lips slipping against the other. Adrien twirled his tongue around hers, sucking lightly. Marinette whimpered in his mouth. _God!_ He loved the sounds she made. Her hands jumped to his waist, gripping him tightly for support. 

Adrien tightened his grip around her and pushed her against the side of the shower. Marinette gasped as her body came in contact with the cold tiles. Adrien slid his hands lower to grip her bottom, his fingertips digging into the soft flesh. He knew he was being rough with her, but she still kissed him back eagerly. Marinette could defend herself, he reminded. Somehow, this petite girl could pin him easily if she felt like it.

He dropped his kisses lower, sucking and licking the water droplets off her neck. Marinette moaned loudly, reaching her hands up to dig her fingernails into his back. Adrien moaned, grateful that her touches were harder now.

Adrien pried his hands away from her body and slowly backed away. He reached for the soap and lathered up his hands. He grinned broadly at Marinette as she giggled back excitedly.

Once his hands were sufficiently soapy, he spun Marinette around and pressed her back against his chest. He brought his hands to her stomach and began making slow circles, carefully trying not to tickle her. She leaned her head against his shoulder, turning her face toward him.

Adrien kissed her firmly as he raised his palms along her ribs to the base of her breasts. Remembering her earlier feather-light touches, he traced the outlines of her breasts with the lightest possible touch. He smiled as he felt her squirm in frustration. Marinette grabbed his wrists, trying to push his hands against her. But Adrien held back, keeping his touches painfully light.

“Adrien…” she breathlessly begged. “Please, touch me more.”

Adrien lowered his mouth to rake his teeth against her neck. He brushed his thumbs over her nipples before he gripped her breasts roughly. Marinette cried out as her legs buckled. Adrien quickly grabbed her waist to prevent her from falling. “Oh, sorry.” He lied as she steadied herself.

Marinette growled softly as she grabbed his hands, bringing them back upwards. Adrien let her take the led as she pushed his palms against her breasts, massaging them firmly. Adrien leaned down to kiss her neck again, keeping his touches light. He knew she wanted a harder touch, but it was too much fun to tease.

Suddenly, Marinette wiggled her bottom against him. _Oh dear god_ , he was hard. As he continued to knead her breasts and kiss her neck, Marinette rocked back against him. It was a cruel tease, being so close yet so far away.

Adrien reached down and pushed himself lower, so he was rubbing himself between her thighs and alongside her lower lips.. Marinette whimpered as she leaned forward, bracing herself against the wall. He reached down to grip her hips, slowly rocking himself forward and back. It was painfully slow, he was so painfully close to being inside her. He didn’t know why he was doing this to himself, but he couldn’t bring himself to stop.

“Adrien…” Marinette whined, “if we… umm, went further, could you stop before you finished?”

“Yes,” Adrien responded confidently, his voice low and needy. In truth, he didn’t know, but he really didn’t want this to end just yet.

Marinette leaned further forward, reaching between her legs. Adrien felt her fingers reposition him slightly. “Alright,” she whispered. “Just for a minute.”

Adrien gripped her hips and pushed himself into her. _Oh, fuck!_ He thought as he felt her hot wetness incircle him. His head was almost dizzy with the intensity of the sensation. He could feel her, like _really really_ feel her. Marinette stood on her toes, bracing herself against the tile wall. ‘ _Just for a minute’? Ha! There’s no way I’d last that long._ Adrien dug his fingers into her flesh, slowly he backed himself away then pushed forward again.

Marinette cried out in that beautiful lusty cry of hers.

Adrien’s thrusts were frustratingly slow, but he did not trust himself at a faster pace. He really liked hearing Marinette’s little moans as he moved within her again and again. But even at the reduced pace, he was coming too soon. Feeling her without the latex barrier was too intense.

All of a sudden, he released her hips and pulled away, turning away from the falling water as well. Adrien groaned as he leaned his forehead against the cold tile. He was almost in pain, so close to release, yet having to back away. He bit his lip hard, hoping to distract his brain.

“Adrien?” Marinette asked, suddenly at his side. “Are you okay?”

He groaned, not trusting his brain to make words at the moment.

“We could… um, get out and grab something?” she suggested, hopefully.

Adrien winced, he doubted he would last more than a few seconds, Hell, he might not be able to get the condom on.

“Or… um, you could, you know?” Marinette stammered, “Help yourself out?”

He looked back at her thoughtfully. A delicious idea popped into his head. “Wanna help me?” He grinned.

Marinette smiled back shyly as she nodded. Adrien took her hand and led her fingers over to his painfully hard dick. He positioned her hand underneath his own as he began to stroke himself, sighing into the sweet promise of release. Marinette watched intensely and he quickened his pace. It didn’t take long. Adrien locked his eyes with her as he felt his body shudder in orgasm. 

Adrien released his grip, then sat down on the seat of the shower stall. Marinette sat on his lap and kissed him roughly, sliding her tongue into his mouth. Adrien couldn’t help smile against her lips. She _really_ wasn’t acting shy anymore. Reluctantly, he broke the kiss and rested his head against her collarbone. Adrien appreciated her enthusiasm, but he needed a while to recuperate.

Marinette giggled as she kissed his forehead. She playfully stood up and walked back under the shower stream. She grabbed some shampoo and lathered her hair, all the while keeping her eyes locked with Adrien’s. He noticed that she seemed to be putting on a show for him, and he loved it. Did Marinette _really_ need to moan as she scrubbed her scalp? Probably not. And Adrien was pretty sure her breasts were already clean, but she gave them extra attention anyway. He also doubted pinching her own nipple was necessary for normal bathing.

 _Although_ , Adrien mused, it seemed like Marinette was avoiding a certain area. Finally, after Adrien had watched her clean every other part of her body, Marinette turned to him and smiled. Then she reached her soapy fingers between her legs.

“Want to help?” she asked, a teasing gleam in her eye.

Adrien shot up in an instant, clumsily grabbing the soap in his hands. Once his hands were sufficiently sudsy he held them up and smiled at Marinette. With a giggle, she grabbed his wrists and pulled him close, turning her back to his chest.

She glided his hands to her lower belly. Adrien sprayed his fingers wide, breathing deeply to her neck. She turned her face to him, lifting her chin up. 

“Kiss me,” Marinette whispered.

Adrien obliged. Both of their faces were wet from the shower, making their kisses sloppy and wet. But Adrien didn’t care. There was something so incredibly sexy about slipping his tongue into her already wet lips.

He smiled as he felt her hand guide him lower and lower. With a gasp, she slid his finger along her folds. _Dear god! She was so soft!_ She gently coaxed his fingers up and down her slit, bucking her hips slightly into him. Adrien brought his free hand up to squeeze her breast, gently pinching her nipple with his thumb.

Marinette was making those damn sexy noises again. She was panting now, or at least some of the time, between the breathy moans and mewing noises.

She brought his fingers to the top of her folds. Pinching Adrien’s middle and ring finger together, she guided them to make tiny circles against her tiny bud of nerves. Adrien eagerly accepted the challenge, trying to match the pace she started. Her cries were louder now, and Adrien quickened his pace. Soon, the small circles evolved into rapid sideways strokes. Marinette’s legs started shaking, he could tell she was having trouble standing. Reluctantly, he removed his hand from her breast to hold her by the waist. He wouldn’t let her fall, not now.

Suddenly, Marinette buckled backward, twisting out of his grip. “Too hard, too hard!”

“I’m so sorry!” Adrien was modified. _Oh shit! Did I hurt her?_

“I’m okay,” Marinette told him between pants. “I just need a break?”

“Did… um?” _God this was hard to ask._ “Did you finish?” Adrien looked at her hopefully.

Marinette bit her lip and shook her head. “But, I enjoyed myself though,” she smiled sweetly.

Adrien’s heart sank. He _knew_ he could do better. “Let me try again,” he gently pleaded, giving her the saddest eyes possible. Adrien knew he could be a good lover, he just needed more time. It wasn’t fair that he only got one night. “Please, Marinette, can I try again?”

Marinette shyly nodded. “Okay, maybe in a little bit.”

\---

When Adrien and Marinette exited the bathroom in matching robes, a new room service cart was already in the room. Under the silver domes, there were two plates of chicken in a cream sauce. Also a fresh bowl of strawberries, a baguette, and a cheese plate. A small box sat to the side with a TS sticker affixed to the front.

Marinette smiled when she saw the cakebox from her family’s bakery. When she lifted the lid, Adrien saw the tiniest croquembouche he had ever seen. Marinette stared back at it as her face fell. Her parents had made them a wedding cake. 

“Hey,” Adrien asked. “What’s wrong?”

“My Mom and Dad,” Marinette sighed sadly. “They’re acting as if this marriage is real. I know it’s hard for them, but they are still trying to be supportive”

“They are pretty wonderful.” Adrien pulled her into an embrace and kissed her forehead. “Next time we get married, we’ll do it right. You’ll get the white dress, we’ll find a big church, all of our friends and family will be there…”

Marinette looked up at him and raised her eyebrows. “Next time, huh?”

“Yup,” Adrien responded eagerly, “Just like you said.”

He heard her sigh sadly. “That’s _only_ after you’ve had time to really know what you really want.”

Adrien leaned down and whispered in her ear. “I want you.” He smiled as he felt her tighten her grip. _Awh… did I make your legs week again?_

“We should eat,” Marinette replied, ignoring his last statement.

Adrien nipped at her earlobe. “I plan to.” With that, he turned away and brought the plates to the small table. He opened the blackout curtains and the nighttime lights of Paris twinkled brightly through the windows. Together, Marinette and Adrien sat down and began to eat their dinner. Once Adrien began to eat, he realized how hungry he was. It wasn’t long before his plate was empty.

“Hey, Marinette?” Adrien asked suddenly, “Can I borrow your phone for a bit?”

“Sure,” she responded happily. Marinette walked over to her pile of clothes on the ground. She dug her phone out of her pocket and smiled as she looked at it. “Oh! Bisset texted. Your paperwork has been filed. That means you’re officially emancipated.”

“And we’re officially married,” Adrien winked back at her. 

She blushed shyly as she walked back to the table. Setting the phone down in front of him, she muttered. “Um… the passcode is your birthday.”

“Really?” Adrien tried not to laugh.

Marinette wrinkled her nose back at him. “What do you want it for anyway?”

“Research.” He leaned forward and bit his lip seductively. Okay, maybe he was posing a bit. Vincent always _did_ say Adrien knew how to make love to the camera.

“Re… research?” Marinette stammered, her voice suddenly high and nervous.

“Don’t worry.” Adrien smirked, “I’m a quick learner.”

Marinette pushed her food around her plate, her appetite seemed to have vanished. “There’s no need Adrien,” she said quietly. “I enjoyed myself,”

“I can still do better.”

Marinette blushed and stared down at her food, Adrien took her phone into the bathroom. After a quick search, he paled at the first web page he read. This… this, _oh man_ , was a lot more complicated than he thought. Adrien groaned as he walked back out into the main room to grab a pen and paper.

Marinette’s eyes followed him as he crossed the room. “What’s that for?”

Adrien flashed her a cheeky smile. “Notes.”

She whined and covered her face with her hands. Though, Adrien noticed, she smiled as she peeked out through her fingers.

Fifteen minutes later, Adrien emerged from the bathroom with a confident grin on his face. Marinette sat on the edge of the bed, nervously twisting her hands together. Adrien walked over to the lamp and turned off the light. The ambient light of Paris glowed through the windows.

Adrien set Marinette’s phone down on the nightstand. Chuckling, he began a playlist of romantic songs. From the tiny speaker, Edith Piaf’s sultry voice sang out ‘La Vie En Rose.’ Marinette giggled as she recognized the classic love song.

“Wow, really?” she teased. Adrien’s eyes were adjusting to the lower levels of light, but he could hear the smile in her voice. 

“Yes.” He held out a hand to her. “Come dance with me.”

“D...dance?” Marinette stammered, “I thought we were going to... Um…”

Gently, Adrien grabbed her hand out of her lap. He brought it to his lips and softly kissed her knuckles. He heard Marinette inhale sharply. “Dance with me.” He said again, firmer now.

Marinette rose to her feet and slid her hands around Adrien’s shoulders. Closing her eyes, she lowered her cheek to his chest. Adrien wrapped his arms around her waist and began to sway to the music.

As the music played on, Adrien could feel Marinette relax in his arms. Tenderly, he caressed her back, moving his fingers along the silky fabric. Adrien buried his nose in her hair, inhaling deeply. He missed the smell of her normal shampoo, but she still smelled really nice. Sighing, he placed his cheek on top of Marinette’s head. She softly giggled and squeezed him tighter.

Adrien gazed out of the windows at the lights of Paris. Compared to the views he saw as Chat Noir, the view from the hotel wasn’t very impressive. Oh, how he wished he could take Marinette to his favorite rooftops.

“So…” Adrien began, “after years of being in love with me. Did you have any fantasies?”

“Fantasies?”

“Sure.” Adrien kissed her forehead. His internet research had stressed the importance of good communication between lovers. “Anything I can do for you? Any dream I can fulfill?” He dropped his voice lower. “Or,... if you like, I could probably get some cat ears and black leather delivered.”

“Hey...” Marinette warned, pulling away. “That’s not funny.”

Adrien giggled. “It is a little bit.” _Too late Marinette, you already admitted you liked my jokes_. Marinette had her arms crossed, but he could tell she was only pretending to pout. Adrien smiled back at her, a hilarious idea popped into his brain. “So tell me, am I a better kisser?”

“What?!” she choked.

“Well, I don’t really have any experience, but it would be nice to know how I compare to a superhero.” Oh man, Adrien was enjoying this so much.

“You’re making me regret telling you.”

“Sorry, I shouldn’t tease.” Adrien offered his hand. Marinette took it and they started dancing again. “If Ladybug dropped by my room at night, I can’t say I wouldn’t have done the same.”

“Oh, really?” Marinette responded playfully. “Sometimes, she stops by my balcony, you know. Should I let her know you’re interested?”

Adrien stopped swaying to the music. “Um… What? Ladybug visits you?” A devilish grin was rising on his face. “So tell me, have you ever shared any kisses with _her?_ Because if so,... I’m going to need details, lots and lots of details.”

Marinette giggled against him, “A girl needs to have a few secrets.” She pulled his body to move in rhythm once again. “I may or may not have seen her naked.”

Adrien laughed at the obvious tease.

The song ended, and ‘Le Tourbillon’ started. Adrien felt Marinette start to laugh in his arms. “Dear god!” She sputtered between giggles, “Did you look up cheesy love songs?”

“It’s romantic.” Adrien pouted playfully.

“It’s cheesy.” Marinette smiled up at him. “But, the massive cheese plate makes sense, now. Although, you haven’t touched it.”

“Don’t worry.” Adrien booped her nose with his own. “It will be gone by morning.”

Once again, Marinette leaned against him and he led her in their gentle dance. Adrien sighed into the softness of her embrace. He loved to feel the warmth of her body against him. “Will this be okay?” He asked hopefully. “After tonight, can we still dance?”

“Of course.” Marinette pulled herself back to look at him. “We’ve danced before. Friends can dance.”

Adrien lowered his gaze to her lips. “And friends can kiss?”

Marinette shook her head and looked at him sadly. “Only on the cheek.”

He moved until his lips were almost touching hers. “Well,” he whispered, “Good thing tonight you’re my wife.” 

Marinette sweetly smiled back at him. Adrien kissed her, gently, making no effort to deepen the kiss. He brought his hand to her cheek and softly caressed her jaw with his thumb. Marinette sighed into his touch.

Adrien moved his fingers down to tenderly hold her neck. He dropped his lips to the other side, softly kissing the sensitive skin. He felt Marinette’s fingers tighten against his side and Adrien couldn’t help smiling. _You like that, don’t you?_

He brought his lips back to her temples and softly sang along with the music. He sang of the girl with opal eyes, -of meeting, parting, and meeting again in their whirlwind of love. Marinette hummed along with the familiar tune. “You have a beautiful voice, Adrien.” 

“Perhaps, I should sing you a sonnet sometime.” Adrien reached down to take her hand. He raised her arm and pushed her into a slow twirl. Marinette laughed at the clumsy dance move, but she gladly followed his lead.

When Adrien pulled her back, she gazed up at him tenderly. Her eyes were staring at his lips, begging to be kissed again. Adrien bent down to gently kiss her lips. He felt her rise on her toes, trying to coax his mouth open. Adrien pulled back and placed a kiss on her forehead. He chuckled softly. _Don’t be too eager, Marinette. I plan to take my time._

Several more songs passed as they danced in comfortable silence. Finally, the last song on the playlist ended. Adrien wrapped an arm around her shoulder, then bent down to hook the other under her knees. With ease, he lifted Marinette high into his arms. He could feel her body relax into him.

He carried her over to the bed, enjoying the weight of her in his arms. Tenderly, he laid her down on the sheets before sliding in beside her. She was watching him curiously, all traces of her earlier nervousness had disappeared. Adrien brought her hand to his lips and softly kissed her knuckles. Next, he turned her hand over to kiss the inside of her wrist, then the palm of her hand. Slowly, he kissed the fingertips one by one before looking up to meet Marinette’s eyes.

Without breaking her gaze, he moved to hold himself above her body. He could tell from the rise and fall of her chest that she was beginning to breathe harder. Adrien kissed her eyelids, before lowering his forehead to hers. Marinette arched her back, trying to bring their lips together. Adrien chuckled as he lowered his mouth to her neck, gently suckling the soft skin.

Marinette started making those sexy sounds again, her fingers digging into his shoulders. Adrien smiled as he started gently nipping at her earlobe. “I like the noises you make,” He whispered. Adrien had told her before, but he didn’t want her to forget.

Adrien dropped to kiss her collarbones, before moving down to place a single kiss of the exposed skin between her breast.

“I can take off my robe,” Marinette offered. She was already squirming with the slow pace of his touches.

“Oh, not yet,” Adrien smiled as he kissed the tops of her breasts. Marinette growled back at him, obviously frustrated by the fabric between her skin and his lips. Adrien noticed her hardened nipple under the silky material, but he avoided it as he dropped his kisses to the underside of her breast.

Adrien felt her fingers in his hair as she tried to lead his mouth up to her nipples. _Are you getting a little impatient, Marinette?_ Adrien continued dropping his kisses lower, not minding at all that Marinette was tugging at his hair. He crawled lower until he was placing kisses just outside her navel. Slowly, he brought his palm to the outside of her knee and began to stroke it tenderly.

Marinette was panting softly, now. Adrien looked up to see her biting her lip, her brows furrowed in concentration. Gradually, he began to slide his hand up the back of her leg until he found the curve of her bottom. Marinette gasped as he squeezed it firmly, digging his fingertips into her flesh.

He moved his kisses to the top of her mound. Through the fabric, he could smell a trace of her uniquely feminine scent. He removed his hand from her bottom to gently coax her knees open. Marinette covered her eyes with her hands, but let him push her legs apart. 

Adrien’s heart was pounding in his ears. He was so close to tasting her! Marinette was trusting him completely, and he needed to prove himself worthy of that trust. Adrien lifted her robe, and moved until his mouth was right outside her sex; his face could feel the moist heat radiating from her body. Slowly, he inhaled, taking in the scent of her. When he exhaled, he deliberately focused his hot breath on her sensitive folds.

Marinette cried out as she squirmed beneath him. _Oh, not yet, Marinette_. His brief internet research had also informed him that the build-up was incredibly important to the female orgasm. Adrien smiled as he moved over to kiss the inside of her knee. Marinette hissed in frustration. Gently, Adrien stroked the outside of her thigh as slowly placed his kisses higher and higher up her leg. Marinette’s whimpers increased as he got closer and closer to her core. 

Adrien licked his lips as he hovered outside her folds. Slowly, he exhaled against her. And once again, Marinette cried out. Adrien chuckled as he moved away to begin his kisses on her other knee. It felt amazing, having Marinette quivering before him.

“Please, Adrien,” she whined in a tiny voice. “I don’t know how much more I can take.”

Adrien understood her frustration. _Man!_ He was hard again. Even though he had found release in the shower, that was almost an hour ago. And Adrien was ready to go again. But, he reminded himself, this time was all about Marinette.

When he reached the top of her thighs, Adrien began slowly suckling along Marinette’s bikini line. She groaned and wiggled her hips in frustration. Adrien firmly placed her thighs on his shoulders and gripped her tightly.

“Are you ready, Marinette?” He asked in a low husky voice.

“Umm-hmm…” She responded with a shaky breath.

“Sorry?” Adrien smiled evilly. “I couldn’t hear you.”

“Please, Adrien,” Marinette begged, her voice a breathy whine.

_As my princess commands._

Using the lightest pressure possible, Adrien ran the tip of his tongue along the edge of her folds. Marinette squeaked and bucked her hips, but Adrien held them firmly in place. Once again, he slowly licked her, delighting in the taste. A taste that no one in the world had known.

Adrien continued his slow licks, each time using a little more pressure, each time pushing his tongue deeper and deeper. His efforts were well rewarded; Marinette whimpered with each pass.

Finally, Adrien felt that he had teased Marinette enough. Making sure his lips covered his teeth, he placed his mouth over her tiny bud. Her hips bucked immediately as she cried out, much louder than before. Slowly, Adrien began making circles with the tip of his tongue, gripping her pelvis firmly. 

Marinette was panting hard now, gasping with every breath. Without warning, Adrien pulled away and began his slow licks again, this time using the flat part of his tongue. Marinette groaned at his withdrawal.

Suddenly, Adrien pushed his tongue deep into her entrance. Marinette squealed loudly as her body twisted in his grasp. Adrien’s face, chin, and nose were wet with her juices, but he didn’t care. He loved that he was the cause of all those lusty sounds.

Adrien backed away and removed one of his arms from her hips. Quickly, he slid his own finger into his mouth. Once he was sure it was nicely wet, he slowly slid it into Marinette.

She cried out again, louder than before. Adrien watched as she arched her back and frantically grabbed the sheets. Adrien smiled to himself before he set to work, rhythmically stroking her from the inside.

He placed his mouth over her bud, once again. He applied a soft suction with his mouth as he lightly flicked his tongue. Marinette fingers were in his hair now, grasping none-too-gently at his scalp. 

She was moaning his name, begging him not to stop. He could feel her legs start to shake. Adrien was sweating now, but he didn’t dare pause to take off his robe. He continued to pleasure her until her cries were loud and frantic. His tongue was beginning to tire, and his fingers were getting tired, but he didn’t care. Never had he felt so powerful as he did now. He was driving Marinette insane and he loved every minute of it.

Finally, Marinette's body tightened in climax. She was yelling his name as her body bucked against his mouth. He felt her insides contract in orgasm as her body shuddered where she lay. Adrien continued to lick her gently until he felt the last spasm of her release. With a smile, he wiped his face and crawled up to lay beside her.

Adrien wrapped an arm around her waist and looked at her lovingly. Marinette was gazing at him with adoring eyes. She had a sleepy, content expression on her face. He slowly slipped his hand inside her robe and cupped her breast, his thumb teasing the nipple slightly. Adrien was still so very hard, but he wasn’t sure if Marinette would be up for anymore. Tenderly, he kissed her forehead before resting his head on the pillow.

Marinette rolled over and cupped his face, kissing him roughly. Adrien was surprised to feel her tongue enter his mouth. _Oh! Do you like your own taste, Marinette?_ He smiled against her lips. 

As their kiss grew longer and more intense, Adrien started to suspect Marinette might not be done for the night. His suspicion was confirmed when she pushed herself up and straddled his hips. She untied the knot on her robe and threw it down to the floor. Marinette attacked the knot of his robe next, pulling the front of Adrien’s robe open.

Adrien sighed in pleasure as she ran her fingers up and down his abdomen. With her hair unbound and her face flushed, she looked like a goddess. Her breasts were small, but Adrien wouldn’t have it any other way. The softness of them called to him. He needed to feel them against his lips.

Abruptly, Adrien sat up, grasping her bottom roughly. He bent his face down and took Marinette's tiny pink nipple into his mouth. She arched her back and Adrien could feel the wet heat of sex against him. He wanted to be inside her again. He needed that release again.

Marinette was kissing his neck now, gently rocking her hips against him. _Fuck_ , it would be so easy to slide into her. Adrien whined as he felt her teeth on his earlobe. He hated to stop this, even for a moment.

“I need to go get something,” he whispered.

Marinette reluctantly stopped her kisses and climbed off him. 

Adrien rolled out of bed and walked to the bathroom to get a condom. Smiling, he rolled the latex barrier onto himself. It was only moments before he would be inside her again. The thought filled him with a giddy anticipation.

When he walked back, Marinette was waiting for him. She was lying naked on the sheets, her unbound hair a beautiful mess on his pillow. Adrien felt a sudden tightness in his chest. He didn’t want this to be the last time. How the hell was he supposed to go back to being Marinette’s friend after this?

Adrien took a deep breath. He needed to take his time, to commit every sensation to memory. As he crawled into bed, Marinette wrapped her legs around him. Adrien kissed her deeply as she ran her fingers through his hair. 

He entered her without guidance this time. _God she was wet!_ Adrien buried his face in her neck as he began to rock his hips. _Not too fast, keep it slow_ , he coached himself. He nibbled at her neck as he kept his gentle pace. Marinette softly gasped at the peak of his trusts. It wasn’t the loud cries of earlier, but he still found it very sexy.

Adrien pushed up on his arms. When he gazed down at her, Marinette’s eyes met his. She looked back at him with such love, such desire. Adrien had no doubt in his mind that she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

He bent down to kiss her as he continued their gentle lovemaking. Marinette was so soft, so lovely beneath him. Her fingers gently caressed his shoulders as Adrien pushed himself into her again and again. Even at the slower place, he could feel that the end was coming soon. Biting his lip, Adrien quickened his final few thrusts, before collapsing on top of Marinette.

Adrien buried his face in her neck as the wave of pleasure washed over him. Slowly, Marinette wrapped her arms and legs around him, holding him tight. Adrien could feel tears forming at the corners of his eyes. This wasn’t fair! He didn’t want this to end after tonight. His breathing turned shaky, he tried not to give in to the sobs that wanted to form.

“Hey,” Marinette whispered, rubbing his back. “Are you okay?”

Adrien sniffled into her hair. “I don’t want this to end.”

“Don’t think of it as an ending,” Marinette kissed his shoulder. “Tomorrow, is the start of a new life for you, Adrien. You get to discover what type of person you want to be, and what your ambitions and dreams are.”

“And what if my ambitions revolve around wanting to have sex again?”

Marinette laughed beneath him. “Then, I guess, you are like every other teenager.”

**Author's Note:**

> The songs in the Chapter were:
> 
> Jeanne Moreau - Le Tourbillon  
> Edith Piaf - La Vie En Rose
> 
> or... the only two French songs I have heard played at weddings.
> 
> Extra special thank you to my beta this chapter. [Khanofallorcs. ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khanofallorcs)  
> Want to join an [Miraculous Fanworks Discord?](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) and talk Miraculous Ladybug, make friends, get help on your fanfictions and fanarts?


End file.
